What Is Lost Might Be Found
by Ydream08
Summary: The Arrival of an old friend will only bring chaos, for she was escaping from the chaos herself. As the new Chief, Hiccup will be forced to take this matter head on; he is the one who was trusted with the responsibility. However how will things turn out when Hiccup learns about the past of the earlier chief? Or what will he do with the new arrivals? TuffXOC, AstXHic, OCXRuffXSnot
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon. I do not own the story picture, the credit goes to Kadeart0 (devianart).**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Astrid," Hiccup said; unlike he had rehearsed, his voice had cracked. _Oh great_, he said to himself inwardly and sighed as he shook his head as if it could bring back the words he wanted to speak.

"Ummm, so, well, there is this..." Hiccup raised his head so that he was looking Astrid in the eye. She was right in front of him, her usual hair was a bit messed up because of the wind but she was Astrid alright. And she was waiting for THE question. "Yeah,well you see..."

Hiccup closed his eyes as his hands went through his hair, his fingers had bumped into the few braids Astrid had done. _Oh dear God Thor,_ he thought to himself, _how am I going to say this?_

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Hiccup?.." She had put her hand lazily to her waist and she had switched her weight to her right foot. She had her eyebrow up. Hiccup looked at her and held his breath. Astrid smiled faintly and nodded her head as she wanted Hiccup to say what he was supposed to.

"Got the message," Hiccup mumbled and took a step towards Astrid which made Astrid strengthen as well as him. Hiccup was now standing firm, his chin up, ready to speak his mind.

"Astrid, the thing is I can't-"

"SEE THIS HICCUP, I'M RIDING TOOOOOOOOOTHLEE-WOOOAAAAH! SLOOW DOWN DUUUDEEE!"

Hiccup knew the voice; he had no idea how Tuffnut had managed to even get on Toothless but he was sure it wouldn't end with a soft landing, at least for Tuffnut.

"We better go!" Astrid yelled and ran towards where Tuffnut was headed.

Hiccup shrugged, "Yeah, why not; let's go and help him because I really have nothing important to tell you..." His mumbling was not heard though since Astrid was already out of sight.

Hiccup sighed to himself. "If only you knew..."

* * *

"TUFFNUUUUTT!" Astrid yelled; knowing that she had actually stopped, it was obvious that she was sure Tuffnutt had landed here. Hiccup easily caught up with her without even panting, but he was close to being out of breath; that was why his voice was weak compared to Astrid's.

"Tuffnuuut!" Hiccup yelled too. The two got no replies, Astrid turned to Hiccup and all Hiccup could do when Astrid stared at him was to raise his shoulders and point out that he had no idea. Then Hiccup felt a presence next to him and not soon later his Night Fury was cuddling his arm. Hiccup stared at Toothless. "I know you had fun buddy, but tell us where Tuffnut is," Hiccup said; all he received as a reply was Totthles licking its mouth and asking for fish. "Astrid, Toothless is here so Tuffnut should be here too."

Hiccup switched his gaze to Astrid but she was not there. Okay, everything was getting better; first his conversation was interrupted and now he had lost his girlfriend.

"Astrid?" Hiccup yelled, he got his answer right away.

"Here! I'll bring Tuffnut too!" Hiccup heard Astrid yell and assumed she was climbing the tree.

"That was AMAZING, CAN WE DO THIS AGAIN TOOTHLESS?" Tuffnut yelled. Toothless shook its head as if it understood the offer.

"Maybe later!" Hiccup told instead of Toothless and waited for Astrid to appear with Tuffnutt. They were taking their time though; Hiccup lifted his head up, where was Astrid?

"I'm going buddy, wait here." Hiccup said and got near the tree. He stretched his arms and fingers, he was ready to-

He might have gotten older but his additional height didn't make him the best climber out there. "Hey Toothless, give me hand," he said and when he noticed his dragon wasn't coming next to him and was quite confused, he tried again. "Give me a wing, okay, two; can you just..."

Hiccup was sweating now, this was definitely not his best day. Why couldn't he had a bit more time before Tuffnut crushed into a tree? Why? He could have said Astrid that...

Hiccup got a hold of Toothless's saddle and positioned his amputated leg so that they were ready to take off. Toothless opened its wings and it jumped, only two movement of its wings and Hiccup could see Astrid trying to hold on to the tree branch.

"Stay steady buddy," Hiccup said and his hand went to the lower saddle to pull the strings for Toothless to be able fly by itself. Hiccup got his left leg on the right side and when he thought he was ready, he jumped to the tree. It wasn't his best jump, he never remembered a time he could call it his best jump but it worked nicely.

Hiccup carefully walked on the branch, making sure that no sudden movement would make the branch crack under his weight. It was a bit challenging for him actually, since his leg was kind of heavy and he had no control over where its metal end stuck. He just pulled it up and made his way through to Astrid who was holding onto the branch with her left. Hiccup watched as Astrid desperately tried to pull herself up but her arm was not strong enough, wait Astrid could easily jump up the branch! Why wasn't she doing just that..?

"Oh," Hiccup mumbled to himself. It made sense know, there was an unconscious Tuffnut whom she grabbed really tightly so that she wouldn't drop him.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried out as Hiccup came into her sight, she was sweating and cursing the idiocy of her friend.

"I'm here, I'll help you right away," Hiccup said to assure her that she would be fine. Hiccup sat on the branch as lightly as he could manage and when he made sure his balance was good to go he reached out for Astrid's hand.

"You know Astrid, I have something to tell you," Hiccup said as Astrid got ready to let go of the branch to grab Hiccup's hand.

"Not now, Hiccup," she whispered harsly. Hiccup nodded in understanding, knowing that she was probably having a hard time with Tuffnut's weight on her plate. Astrid breathed heavily as she got ready though, which provided Hiccup a minute to look around and in the silence, he decided that it was the best time he could say _it_ to her knowing that fainted Tuffnut could not hear them.

"Kaia arrived at Berk," Hiccup said just before Astrid let go of the branch.

"WHAT?!" Astrid's shriek echoed sharp in Hiccup's ears and a scream left his mouth as Astrid's eyes got bigger at the news and she missed grabbing Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup reached to catch her and lost his balance but managed to cling his metal leg to his normal one, forming a ring around the branch. He got a hold of her forearm just in time.

"Say that again Hiccup!" Astid yelled to him, anger clear in her voice.

Hiccup who now was upside down and holding Astrid, sighed.

"You heard me, I told you that Kaia-"

_THUD!_

Hiccup turned his head a bit to see Tuffnutt who had fallen down.

"No wonder you are light," Hiccup murmured. Astrid who was distracted for a second was looking at her friend to see he had a safe fall which meant only a few broken bones if he had hit hard.

However the distraction didn't last long.

"What do you mean she is back?"

* * *

"I mean she is back," Hiccup told Astrid as the two waited at the dock, they had already left Tuffnut to the health care. "Snotlout was on duty this morning and he saw their ship coming here. I went away to look for you."

Hiccup saw Astrid tightening her fist but he only gulped and didn't say anything.

"There was no reason for her to come back," Astrid mumbled to herself and then she turned to the crowd of Viking. "Bring a healer, there must be an injured on board!"

A few Vikings were shaken up and had left on her order, Hiccup was the Chief alright but people respected Astrid as she was the best when it came to fighting. That made Hiccup smile to himself, Astrid was amazing and she was _his_ Astrid.

"And there I was waiting for..." Astrid mumbled again but her words turned into a sigh. Hiccup knew how her sentence would end though, because he had in mind of asking her to be his wife since sometime and the reason for Astrid to be away in the woods was because he had asked yesterday for her to wait him there for the big question.

However fate had different plans.

* * *

The little ship drew near the dock, Hiccup could see the Kaia's black hair caught up in the wind and her body working fiercely to...what was she doing actually?

"HELP! BORKR IS INJURED!" the ship slightly crashed into the dock and made a few Vikings fall into the water but they would be fine knowing that there were woods falling down too. All they had to do was to hold on to them till somebody came.

The Vikings whom were called by Astrid ran near Kaia and as she brought out a body, hugging it tightly under the armpits, they helped her and as soon as they got him (it was a boy as Hiccup just noticed) they carried him hurriedly towards the healer who was shouting that here was not the place to treat.

As the Vikings ran passed Hiccup, he understood why here was not okay. The boy had lost an arm and his left shoulder was covered in a cloth which was soaked in blood. Hiccup stepped forwards as the chief, now realizing the situation at hand was serious. He was a new chief so it was not that easy to realize his father was not there anymore to do the yelling.

"Take him to my household and prepare a fine place for the treatment! I want children out of the way, all Vikings will gather at dawn at the Great Hall to hear about the matter!" Hiccups orders were heard loud and clear and children were sent home already.

Hiccup walked towards Kaia but as soon as he had taken ten steps Kaia had her axe in her hand.

"A-a," she was stammering so she took a deep breath in and talked again. "A NightFury."

Hiccup noticed Toothless walking alongside him, he turned back to Kaia to say that it was okay but he was frozen when he saw the scene before him.

Kaia was holding an axe in her left hand and her right arm was stretched out in a protective way around the six or seven children behind her. There were no adult Vikings. There was a crying; Hiccup now noticed , there was a baby covered in cloth fastened to Kaia.

There was a lot to talk.

"Hiccup, the dragon..." Kaia's hand on her axe tightened. "I'll kill it."

She was saying that alright. But her blue eyes were teary and she hadn't moved a bit to attack. That didn't prevent Hiccup to be panicked though.

"NO WOW, no! There is no need for that, umm, Toothless is friendly it won't hurt you," as Hiccup said it, Toothless vomited a fish to offer to the guests.

Kaia sulked at the sight but her hold didn't loosen up.

Hiccup sighed and thought to himself, again; _we need a long talk._

* * *

"You need to speak up, everybody is waiting for you at the Great Hall," Astrid's voice was what prevented Hiccup from running away and flying with Toothless. Great Odin knew that Hiccup had no idea of what to do.

He sighed as he paced in the room.

"Kaia is not talking to me, that boy is unconscious and-"

"Borkr," Astrid interrupted Hiccup's new starting hysteria.

"What?" Hiccup seemed confused so Astrid went on.

"His name, it's Borkr, he is my cousin, Borkr Hofferson."

Hiccup nodded, a bit more relieved that he knew a bit more about the situation, well his knowledge equaled to nothing but...

"Astrid, there is something wrong."

"It's obvious that something is wrong, Hiccup!" Astrid yelled and got a hold of Hiccup's shoulders. Astrid had to admit it was becoming harder for her to reach and grab Hiccup as he grew older, he had become taller and he continued to grow. "People of Berk are waiting for their chief to speak up, you are the chief now, and I know it is the first time the situation is this bad but-"

"I have to do it," Hiccup said as he felt his mouth go dry. If he were to know a bit more about the matter he wouldn't have been freaked out but he was a wreck at the moment, but he was not near to how much Kaia was gone.

Astrid nodded and put a quick kiss on Hiccup's cheek. She was going to be by his side as he made the announcement, she was going to be his strength and she was going to do everything that she could to help him.

"So our arranged marriage is not happening or so it seems," The two lovers took a step back and saw Kaia who had talked. Her stare was vicious, her eyes were full of hostility as well as they were reddish from crying. Tears dropped in contrast to her fierce look though, and not soon after she was crying while laughing.

"Thor, great Thor; you've even taken away my future husband from me, why, why am I left with nothing?"

Hiccup and Astrid looked at the girl who was laughing her lungs out; there was something really wrong about that.

Hiccup took a mental breath in and asked a question which he feared of the answer.

"What do you mean you are left with nothing?"


	2. As Little As We Might Know

Chapter 2: As Little As We Might Know...

"Snotlout, do it again!" Ruffnut encouraged her friend as the water she'd just drunk came out of her nose. Snotlout who was quite pleased with the female's insist, turned his voice into a high-pitched tone.

" 'There is nothing to worry about; children will stay with their new families and the wounded Hofferson will be in our care. Yes, that's all' " Snotlout joined Ruffnut with the laughter.

"I don't sound like that'" Hiccup protested. When he crossed his arms and sulked, he heard Astrid giggle slightly too. He groaned. "Don't do it guys! You know it's serious!" Hiccup rose from his seat and paced around their table. Astrid quickly pulled herself back together and coughed in order to sound less amused.

"Hiccup's right; we need to learn what happened. Kaia won't be answering any of our questions so we might as well ask them to Borkr." Snotlout and Ruffnut relaxed as they listened to Astrid and nodded in agreement.

"I have to go by Tuff's side, that idiot broke an arm. I have to test if he can still ride Belch." Ruffnut sighed and said. She pushed the table towards Snotlout so that she would have space to stand up, but the act added a painful cry from the table as well as Snotlout.

"I can ride Belch, princess," Snotlout said but his voice was of a whisper because of the table resting against his stomach.

"Nobody asked you dimwit," Ruffnut mumbled but her voice sounded pleased for the offer even though she sulked.

Astrid and Hiccup said their goodnights to her, Snotlout followed her as she exited.

"You are not going Fishlegs?" Astrid asked as she turned to her friend who hadn't spoken for a long time. Fishlegs understood what she meant and shook his head.

"Ruffnut isn't much of a lady," Fishlegs said as he announced that he had given up on her.

"No Viking woman is a lady," Hiccup muttered under his breath and Astrid took that as sign of challenge for her, at least after she punched Hiccup in the stomach for it. Oh, she wouldn't forget to put a kiss on his cheek though.

"So that you know I don't hate you," Astrid said after her soft lips parted from Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup barely managed to smile, knowing that he had gotten himself in a bad deed.

"Umm guys?" Fishlegs said and Astrid turned back to him as she dragged Hiccup to sit down too. Fishlegs entwined his fingers and stared at them. "I think, Borkr won't wake up till a week, at least enough to answer us. We should, maybe, well.."

Hiccup felt his face relaxing, an idea was the best thing he could hear right now.

"Fishlegs?" he insisted his friend to talk.

Fishlegs sighed.

"We might, umm, we can perhaps ask to the children?"

* * *

_"Kaia, get back in the house!" It was her neighbor, that was all he had said before he was thrown by a dragon. The Zippleback blew its flammable gas from one head but before it could light it up a new Viking who had replaced his friend, jumped and his axed dug into the flesh of the head._

_Kaia was frozen as the blood stained her boots and the Viking got ready for to hunt the next head. _Father_, she thought, _they have come so close! Didn't you make us built those boundries to prevent them from coming?!

_Something hit her from her behind and she was thrown to a half-collapsed building. The hit had only made her black out for a moment but when her blurry vision came back she felt a weight on her back. As she tried to stand up, she threw the weight aside and couldn't help but wonder how the fabric felt similar to the clothes made by her fellow Vikings-_

_She screamed; the frozen pupils were staring at her, Viking's mouth was open as if he was craving for a breath but his chest did not rise, just as his neck no longer attached his head to his body._

_Kaia threw herself away from the man whom she knew very well the name of, whom she had bought fish from everyday. _Harek...

_Kaia didn't need any warnings to get back to her feet and run towards her house. She jumped over whatever that was lying on the ground, each time her feet touched the ground the force of her jump made her moan in pain for her ankles. Not soon after she tripped and fell. Her face was rubbed into the dirt, the smell of blood filling her nose; she spat whatever that managed to get in her mouth and somehow got back up. Only to see her house crumbling down in a fire, consuming itself as the orange and red roared with power._

_She wanted to cry: she had lost her house, her friends, fellow Vikings, her mother and Thor could only know where her father was. Tears filled the back of her eye and she cursed under her breath as she watched her will to live slip away from herself. She wanted to die there, die by crying till she could no longer move. Cry till one of the hideous creatures found her and ate her as her bones cracked between its teeth._

_Her father was dead, wasn't he?_

_He was the first to get out to the combat as he was the chief. She never expected him to come back, she knew expecting things was not a way to get used to this constant struggle. However she never thought others would join him, others meaning even the fisherman who had barely held an axe in decades._

_A tear fell, then another... She wanted to cry and lose the last thing she was left with, her life._

_However there was someone else crying instead of her; she heard the voice and walked towards the sound's source._

_There, inside a barrel of weapons, a baby Viking was covered up with cloth. Left in the safety of metals..._

_Her hand stretched out to the baby, it looked at her as his crying steadied; he was now taking short and abrupt breaths. She stopped, inches from the baby, afraid to touch him, not sure if he was real._

_The little baby stretched his hand and his fragile and cold fingers closed around her one finger._

_She silenced; she could hear the roars of the dragons, the light from their flames danced behind her back making her aware of the colour change in the night. She stared at the baby and couldn't help but a smile form on her face. He was beautiful, full of life..._

_A dragon's scream pierced the silence and a blue explosion made the other barrels around them catch fire._

He's going to die_, Kaia thought for a second but shook her head. She gently picked up the baby and fastened his cloth around her back. Then Kaia's fingers which were gentle with the baby just a second ago, found the soothing solid of the handler of an axe._

_She turned around to sprint and that was when she heard the flap of wings, it was nearly invisible to see the dragon as its scales were dark as the night itself._

_Kaia didn't see the fireball shot out from the dragon's mouth , its blue flames danced around her as it heated up her skin and started to burn her meat. She screamed as she wanted to get rid of the flames, she slapped her arms to make it go away but it was still there; and it was going to burn her till she gave her last breath..._

Kaia straightened. It took some time before she realized she was in a room in Hiccup's household, safe and unharmed. Her hand went through her hair and as she realized that her forehead was full of water droplets, she came to realize that her inner cloth was drenched with sweat. She took deep breaths and lied back down. Her head was aching; it was as if someone was hitting her skull from the inside. She sighed and repeated to herself that it was just a dream, a nightmare.

It was a nightmare alright, as Kaia knew exactly what had happened back then. Her nightmare had twisted the reality for she knew well that the one burning in that blue flame was her father while still trying to throw his spear to the wild dragon.

"He pushed me out of the way," Kaia mumbled to herself as she covered her face, a wicked smile forming already. "He saved me and Raknar, but he couldn't save himself from the beast!"

Her laughter continued till her exhausted body gave in and forced her to sleep; this time there were no dreams or nightmares. This time it was a black-out.

* * *

Borkr listened to her; her once silk-soft voice turning into the sound of a broken glass... He could not make out whatever she was saying; maybe because he was in another room, or maybe because he was in no condition to distinct it. All he had heard was her laughter which pleaded for help. Borkr forced himself to get up, tried everything! But all he could do was to blink and lay there. Darkness sucked him before he could answer her pleads and offer her a helping hand, she had done that to him, but how pathetic was to be unable to help his own savior! He could never had guessed what she had saved could break her as well.

* * *

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Grim's shriek was followed by a huffing sound. If he were to have a lower voice, Astrid, Hiccup and Fishlegs wouldn't have been struggling this much to not laugh at the young boy. "She loved the story of how me and dad caught the biggest fish!"

Grim crossed his arms around his chest as he blushed with anger; these older Vikings too weren't taking him seriously.

Astrid (as she was the only one to collect herself quicker) bend over to be at the same eye level as the brunette Viking boy; she smiled.

"You like her?" Astrid said and looked at the little girl playing with her friends in the far away field. She had bright brown hair and her blue eyes shined as her friends tried their best to catch her as their game required.

The little boy blushed even more but shook his head.

"Who would like a _bug _like her, she doesn't even know how to braid her hair!" the boy's remark made Astrid turn to the playing children again and saw Grim's crush with her hair dancing in the wind freely.

"You are right," Astrid sighed and said as she knew arguing with Grim would be in vain. "Then what did you tell her about that made her so angry?"

Grim's eyes froze for a moment and his face darkened.

"She was not angry; I scared her." Grim's confession made the three friends exchange glances; they were onto something or they were going to listen to a ten-years-old's love story.

"I was telling her about how me and dad once went to the mountain's skirts and looked for a Terrible Terror. And I explained her how my dad taught me to prepare traps and how to kill one; but she suddenly started crying and went to get her mom and I didn't know what to do! She was supposed to like it," Grim's eyes were teary and not soon after he started to cry. "Th-that was my _best _memory with fa-father!"

Fishlegs turned to Hiccup, but Hiccup didn't know what to say. Faint sounds left his mouth but he was aware he had nothing to say, not now, not in front of Grim. Hiccup closed his mouth and clenched his fists.

Astrid watched Hiccup as he knitted his eyebrows and his fist trembled where it was hanging. Astrid held onto her breath and even though she felt her heart tighten with heaviness, she reached for the little kid and hugged him as she caressed his hair.

Astrid knew from here on they had the big picture, which was to be completed with details in a week when Borkr was to wake up.


	3. Everything Around is Different

Chapter 3: Everything Around Is Different

"Just, Ruff; leave me alone, will ya?" Tuffnut mumbled and rolled his eyes. Since his screams from a second ago didn't result in anything, he had given up; these were just the last hopes for his sister to leave him alone.

"You've gotta ride Belch! There is a dragon race tomorrow, I can't sit at two heads at once; my butt isn't that big!" she shrieked and she pulled Tuffnut from his legs. Tuffnut sighed and tried to ignore the uneven ground which made his back hurt, Ruffnut shouldn't have dragged him like this, it hurt way much more than his broken arm.

"Ruffster, I can ride Belch with ease; you don't need Tuff-"Snotlout was cut off.

"SHUT UP!" Ruffnut yelled to his twin's surprise, Tuffnut barely saw his sister angry, truly angry. However now that she was, it was easier for her to shush Snotlout's arrogant voice. Ruffnut let go of Tuffnut's leg rather harshly and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"You know," Tuff said with a smirk. "Your head is way more huge, looking down from here..."

Ruffnut shrugged her shoulders and spat to the ground, then she carefully took a tight hold on Tuffnut's ankles from the sides, making sure that he wouldn't slip.

Tuffnut's heart felt heavy as alarm bells started to ring in his head, but before he could do anything to get him out of this mess, he started moving. First it was slow, Ruff was dragging him as she span around, then she gradually gained momentum and not soon after Tuff felt his contact with the ground vanish. He gasped and shrieked, guessing exactly what his sister was up to, but not knowing how he could counterattack with a broken arm, a sprained ankle and a bruised leg. He could hardly lie down in his bed without making the slightest move and here Ruff was, she was planning to make him fly-

Tuffnut couldn't sense when she let go of him because he was concentrating on forcing his breakfast in his stomach. But then he went flying with the wind's buzzing sound deafening his ears, it wasn't that unpleasant of an experience but when he collided with a cold surface which was familiar to him, he realized that his behind was hanging above emptiness while his legs were not so tightly clenched to Barf. A soundless scream left his mouth as his lips were dry, and he tried to steady himself and not fall down from the gradually ascending dragon.

"Belch!" Tuffnut cried for his dragon and all Belch did as a response was to throw him from his neck. That made Tuffnut sit to Barf's neck rather awkwardly as the fire breathing dragon scared the hell out of its rider. Tuffnut screamed, this time for Ruffnut but she was rooting for him till their dragons' feet no longer touched the ground.

"Uh-oh," Ruffnut mumbled as her brother desperately tried to hold on to Barf while his left broken arm hanging loose to prevent any further injury.

"Should we call for Hiccup?" Snotlout asked and heard the blonde girl sniffing her nose. Was that a tear?

"Not like I hadn't thought of that, c'mon let's go, goblin-face," Ruffnut said and broke into a run.

* * *

Kaia lied down, her eyes were focused on the ceiling... She was so tired and felt as if she was being crushed. However she forced herself to straighten and walk, since she knew as well that she had to do her morning job. Yesterday she had worked too much cutting the woods which had made her so numb, but if she were not to wake up eventually her father was going to see the empty copper water tank. The last thing Kaia wanted was to hear her father yelling at her because of her laziness.

Maybe she shouldn't have practiced with her axe during her job to cut the woods. That had doubled the time she had 'worked'.

Kaia sighed as loudly as possible and yelled to the empty room. When her lungs ran out of air and her scream echoed through her ears, her eyes took in the room. It seemed rather... different?

In her room, as she remembered, had a rug by the wall near the door, and her bed was positioned just across that rug. She remembered sometimes falling asleep while looking to the green and blue patterns on the rug, trying to figure out what they could possibly mean. There was no rug in this room though, her axe wasn't leaning to the right of the door either. Kaia looked around, her head moving fiercely as she wanted to see something that looked familiar. Where was her nightstand? Her and her parents' painting? The viking hat her father had given her a year ago on her birthday? Where were her belongings?! This was a stranger's room, or she was the one stranger to it.

Kaia shook her head and did what she could do, she grabbed the sharpest or rather heaviest thing in sight which was a chair made out of wood, and she ran for the door. The moment she exited the house her eyes directly were shut to prevent the sun's blazing rays from blinding her, and when her eyes adjusted she covered her eyes and looked around. It wasn't warm but sunny, the light that she thought was sun, was reflected from a large ice column which shot out from the cliff behind the house. There were several vikings wandering around but they seemed quite happy... Wasn't it morning? Where were the dragons? They would have attacked by now! First dragon kill, then breakfast. That was the routine-

Kaia's eyes popped open at the sight of a Monstrous Nightmare crossing just centimeters above her head, its red scales capable of catching fire in an instant could easily set fire on her. She squeaked and took a step back, her head facing the direction the dragon flew towards. Not soon after a Zippleback walked pass her and she couldn't sustain her fear any longer. What was happening?! Why were there dragons everywhere? Flying pass people, walking along with people? What happened to their wild outrage?! They killed from our kind! Why is no one throws an axe at them? What happened to the people of Berk?! Sure they lost people to these dragon's hunger! Then what about revenge? PROTECTION? Dragons eat everything alive and they are letting them stay? No fighting back? Berk has gone insane!

Kaia shook her head in disbelief but as she looked around at the faces that thought that _she_ was insane, she lost it.

She threw the chair in her hand to the nearest dragon and ran away as its shriek reached to her ears. Dragons all deserved to die; and if Berk was not on the same page with her, she had no desire to stay here.

* * *

"What?!" Astird shrieked as Hiccup sighed and shook his head. Astrid couldn't believe what she had just heard. Ok, she knew that Ruffnutt was going to talk her brother into something ridiculous but she didn't expect Ruffnutt would go this far.

"I can't deal with this now," Hiccup mumbled beside Astrid so she knew what Hiccup was going to ask when his green eyes met her's.

"I'll take Snotlout with me, you go ahead with Fishlegs," Astrid said and when Hiccup nodded, she turned to Snotlout and hit the overly-grown viking's head.

"C'mon, we're going. Sheesh Snot, you should listen to Ruff less," Astrid mumbled and heard Ruff's huff and Snotlout's sigh.

"You're right, but I can't help it," was all that Snotlout said.

* * *

Tuffnutt was too scared to move, he once argued whether he should even breathe or not. Every little movement made Barf and Belch too aware that he was there, and made Tuffnutt too aware that he was flying above the ocean. What if they dropped him? He wasn't seated right to begin with, what if Barf were to move a bit further away from Belch and because of the distance increase between the heads, Tuffnutt were to fall down?

He groaned at the thought and hugged the thin neck of Barf. Tuffnutt had little experience with the right head of the dragon, his head was at left so as his blond hair fell down and danced at the ocean breeze he grew concerned with the reliability of his sister's head of the dragon. Tuffnutt felt whatever he had in his stomach coming back up from his throat, oh wait, he had already thrown up his breakfast.

"Great..." he moaned as the sour taste of his inside made him sulk. All he saw was the blue ocean which did not seem to end. He had nearly lost sight of even Berk.

"C'mon Barf; I know you are smarter than Ruff. Just take me back home," Tuffnutt pleaded for the umpteenth time but he had figured out an hour ago that Barf was a blockhead like his sister...

His eyes dropped to the endless sea, he hoped he would be one piece when he returned, if he ever were to.

* * *

Kaia was the chief-to-be, at least used to be, but still, she couldn't be considered lacking intelligence. However while she lied on the board of the small ship, she could only think about how she was going to die in a week or two, she surely was an idiot.

A sigh left her mouth and she placed the back of her hand to block the sunlight from reaching her eyes, she was stuck in this ship and she had sailed it even though she knew not a living soul existed outside the island of Berk.

_We used to live_, the thought crossed her mind and she remembered her own island, island of Mert. Her father had led the town's people for a move and search for a new place to live. She did not remember how all this happened and the island of Mert became her home, because she was just too little back then. Maybe six, seven? She had little memory from that time, but she did remember a small and fragile brunette. He had waved her a goodbye until her ship was out of sight, even though his short and weak arm ached. Hiccup had bid her fair-well that day, and as she and her family sailed to eventually find the island of Mert, she had had the feeling that it was the last time she saw that boy whom she was in love with and imagined as her future mate.

She laughed this time, and she knew the reason very well. It was just funny; how they fled from island of Berk and found a new place to live and fight for their lives but ended up being slaughtered without anyone left to survive while the people in Berk lived in peace and had no fear for the sake of their lives.

It was truly, truuuly, very very funny.

"KAAAAAIIAAAAA!" a voice yelled. At first Kaia thought she had imagined it, it sounded like Hiccup's voice. She straightened, _Hiccup?_

The moment she stood up, she faced a dark red Monstrous Nightmare and a light blue Deadly Nadder.

"Dragons," Kaia hissed between her gritted teeth. She was dehydrated and tired but she knew not attacking meant death. She looked around the boat; all she saw was a fishing rod and a fishing-net. She had to make use of those as she did not have her axe with her.

She grabbed the net and just when the Nadder dived towards her, she threw the net. Her plan was for the net to at least catch the Deadly Nadder's wings but she wasn't at her luckiest day. However Kaia hadn't stood there to watch the net that missed her target, she took a hold of the rod and tried to catch the fallen net. She managed to catch it and she threw the net again when she swung the rod above her head and this time she let go of the rod too. the Nadder was too close to the ship to be her target so the Monstrous Nightmare got caught in it.

_One gone, one to go_, Kaia thought but lost her footing when a massive dragon perched to the side of the ship. She hit her head to the seating but the abrupt shake again let her know that the dragon had taken off.

She turned to see the Nadder that had moved away with its owner's orders. Kaia noticed Hiccup's loved one at the back of the Nadder. _So she is smart enough to know the dragon would sink the damn ship._

"Kaia, we're going back, now!" the blond yelled to her and indicated her to sail back. Kaia very well knew that she was done for, even if she were to be against the idea, they would take her back to Berk by force. That's why she pleaded, in her own way.

"Screw your Gods! I won't go back to traitors!" Kaia yelled and spat on the ground. The blond Viking sulked but didn't ask since Kaia was eager to explain it herself. "You traitors," Kaia started and her laughter annoyed Astrid like no other. "Surrendering to dragons?! I bet you are giving sacrifices so that you can live like that! I don't want to be the main dish because I'm an outsider."

Astrid did not understand the girl. Yes, she could reason but there was a thing Kaia lacked the explanation of.

"Then what about the children? The ones you brought? You will let them to be eaten?" Astrid said.

Kaia was frozen for a moment. What about the children? Grim? Raknar? Raknar was a newly born. If she believed in what she had said earlier, then she denied her kin's existence.

Kaia's shoulders fell and she sighed. She was good when it came to acting, but this time she had overlooked what was important.

"They are just little ones; they will learn to love dragons and make peace with them," Kaia said and sat down. She had given up trying to trick this blond Viking for she was someone Kaia could not outsmart in this matter. "I can't. So leave me to die."

It was a reasonable request. Astrid knew that. And even though she did not like to kill the black haired girl by herself, she wouldn't be a stranger to the idea of leaving her to her fate in this vast ocean. She wouldn't survive after three days.

Minutes passed. Kaia thought of pleading to the Viking. She could always say a 'please' to not regret trying her chance before she was taken back to the dragons. However if the Viking were to agree to leave her, then she would live ashamed for the rest of her life which would be merely three or four days.

"I-" Astrid was interfered with a low but loud scream, it was of a man's.

"Found you guys! Help, will ya?!"

Kaia noticed the two heads of Hideous Zippleback. It's green skin was stained with red and brown here and there. It reminded Kaia the one which killed Harek. She now hated Zipplebacks. Also Night Furies.

"Tuffnutt?" the Viking shrieked, he was the one which Kaia had managed to trap with the net. "NO, ASTRID, HELP ME FIRST!"

He was still dealing with the net. A fine fire that dragon of his breathed would have been enough though, _idiot,_ Kaia thought.

Kaia switched her attention back to the blond as she hadn't given Kaia an answer yet. The blond rolled her eyes and sighed between her gritted teeth.

"He has a broken arm, Snotlout, for Thor's sake!" the Viking said and turned her Nadder towards the Zippleback. Just then the Zippleback dove and Kaia shut her eyes tightly, just before she saw the dragon fly passing the Nadder and aiming to her little ship.

The wind it raised made her hair blow backwards and a strand got in her mouth. She lost her balance and hit her back to the ship. The air left her lungs for a moment, but when she opened her eyes, the pain wasn't much. She had a guest, so she wouldn't worry about the pain anyway.

She walked near the male lying on the ship's deck. His blond hair was a mess that fell everywhere and even reached to her knee where she bended over. She checked if he was breathing, he indeed was. _I can use him as a hostage perhaps_, Kaia thought just when he opened his eyes. His green eyes stared at her but did not seem to see her, he groaned because of the pain he was in, or so Kaia thought.

"The one with the broken arm?" Kaia asked him, one side of her lips had curled upwards because of the blonde's idiocy. Why would a person sky dive when he had a broken arm? That was worth laughing, but Kaia knew she was in no position to laugh. That's when she decided.

Kaia grabbed one of the broken wood pieces which were scattered to the deck because of the Zippleback's crash to the ship. She grabbed the blonde quickly and put the piece's sharp edge to his throat. She knew, she wouldn't be able to kill him with a damn wood piece but she bet his friends wouldn't be _happy_ if he were to get injured. Again.

She opened her mouth and even though the upper hand seemed to be with her at the moment, Kaia was unable smile and her voice had lingered.

"Please."


End file.
